


Send My Body To Battle

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied 8Jun, Is this a Mingyu from Junfest? The answer may surprise you, M/M, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “You have to protect him,” he says simply, his eyes hard on Joshua’s. “The fate of many depends on his life.”Joshua leans back in the plush office chair and sighs. “So, what? I’m his Guardian Angel now? That’s not really my department.”Vernon grins. “But what that man is doing is. Who better to help him than one of the greatest soldiers Heaven has ever seen?”--Or--Joshua has to keep Seungcheol alive. Jeonghan helps.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Send My Body To Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityandsolafide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandsolafide/gifts).



> This was written for my dearest E who won my subscriber fic giveaway!! This really became much bigger than I anticipated, but it was so much fun to write I just couldn't stop myself!! I hope you like it <333333333333333
> 
> The idea of "Heaven is an office" very much comes from a webtoon called "H&H Roman Company". I'm so excited to get to play around with the idea of angels. I would maybe skip this fic if the idea of angels being soldiers or sex in heaven is blasphemous to you!!
> 
> Title is from "bare" by Danez Smith.

_If love is a hole wide enough to be a god’s mouth,_  
_let me plunge into that holy dark & forget the color of light. _ _  
_ -Danez Smith

The battle has gone on without ceasing for three days. Joshua is tired just from watching. If someone were to ask him what the battle was for, he would not be able to say. Humans are an amazing, confusing creature, starting wars over something as trivial as downcast eyes or a poorly timed laugh. 

Vernon picks up a remote from the dark wood table and presses a button, pausing the battle on the large screen. There is a man frozen in the center, dark hair pinned back, a cloth tied on his forehead. He’s wearing some kind of armor Joshua is unfamiliar with, leather maybe, and navy blue coat and pants beneath it.

“You have to protect him,” he says simply, his eyes hard on Joshua’s. “The fate of many depends on his life.”

Joshua leans back in the plush office chair and sighs. “So, what? I’m his Guardian Angel now? That’s not really my department.”

Vernon grins. “But what that man is doing _is_. Who better to help him than one of the greatest soldiers Heaven has ever seen?”

The back of his neck burns. He should be immune to flattery, especially from Vernon. He’s responsible for giving out almost all of Heaven’s assignments. Of course he is familiar with Joshua’s work.

“Besides,” Vernon continues, “These are orders from On High.” He takes a paper off of the clipboard he’s holding and sets it on the desk, turning it to face him. The seal is unmistakable, makes Joshua’s heart race even after a millennium. 

The seal has spoken. There’s no fighting what must be done. He stands, smoothing the front of his suit jacket. 

“Is everything prepared for my descent?” 

Vernon hits play and the battle continues on the screen. It’s going on in real time down there, so they’ve missed a bit, the battle jerking from the paused state to what is currently happening. The man Joshua is supposed to protect is notching arrows in rapid succession, the next one in place as soon as the first is set loose. Joshua feels the corner of his mouth twitch in appreciation.

“Junhui should have everything you need. You can meet him downstairs whenever you’re ready.”

It’s funny how there is always an illusion of choice. There was a time, eons ago, that Joshua really _did_ have a choice in the orders he was given. He’s not bitter about it anymore. He’s gained much more than he’s lost from giving it up.

He leaves Vernon in the conference room with a final wave and one last glance at the man God has decided is important.

♱♱♱

Downstairs, Junhui is in a frightfully good mood. He bounces on the balls of his feet, one hand on Joshua’s shoulder as he explains the technology behind the armor he will be wearing for the Descent. 

“How ingenious,” Junhui says gleefully, running his fingers over the leather chest plate. “It won’t stop every arrow, but it will stop some. Maybe even the killing one.” He turns toward Joshua, and there is something hidden under the smile, something Joshua can’t quite place. “Have you done this before?”

“Done what? Descended?”

“Played dress up as a human.” _We do that all the time, we’re doing it right now_ , Joshua almost says, but Junhui squeezes his shoulder. “I don’t mean like concealing your true form. What’s the longest you’ve ever been down there?”

Joshua has to think about it. How long has it been? Since Mingyu, he thinks. And with Mingyu it was —

“Five years,” he answers.

Junhui hums, taking his hand off Joshua and unfastening the leather armor. Joshua takes off his jacket and rests it on the table behind him before unbuttoning his shirt. The thing about Heaven is that time is different, up here. The Earth is still in something like the 1500s, yet Joshua has a cell phone, suits and button-down shirts and electricity in his apartment. It’s always jarring to go back, to remember that, at least in some way, he has done all this before.

The pants are easy enough to figure out, a sash around the waist, ties at the ankles to keep them secure. Dark blue, to match the man and his uniform. He keeps his white undershirt on and slips the shirt over it. There are two ties and a small snap to keep it in place, and once he gets the inner tie secured the rest is easy enough. Junhui hands him another long shirt and Joshua hesitates before taking it.

“Are there really so many layers?” he asks even as he slips it on and closes the clasps.

Junhui nods. “In traditional clothing, there is even a vest between these two. It’s cold down there. You’ll feel it once you’ve Descended. You can’t fight if you’re freezing.”

Joshua sighs. He’s thinking about how much of a pain this must be to get through for treating injuries. If he has to heal the man he’s protecting he might be dead before he can even see the wound. 

“Okay,” Joshua sighs, “How much is left?”

Two more things, it turns out. A longer, thicker jacket that secures with a sash around the waist, and then the armor. Junhui helps him slip it over his head and tighten the straps. It’s surprisingly sturdy once in place, the bits of leather woven together so tightly they are almost one piece. Leather bracers for his forearms and shins, and then he’s ready. 

Junhui walks around him, assessing his work. He’s something like a scientist, studying humans and their technological advancements, making replicas when angels have assignments. When he makes it back to where he started, he looks Joshua in the eyes, snapping his fingers. 

“Hair. Right,” he says. “The best I can do is illusion.” He walks to his work table and grabs a small pendant on a chain. “Wear this. Humans will think your hair matches theirs.”

Joshua slips on the pendant and for a flash he can see it, long dark hair halfway down his back, tied out of his eyes but otherwise hanging free. He looks like a man of the times. He looks like a soldier.

The last thing is weapons. Junhui leads him to the Heavenly Vault, punching the combination in smoothly. The door swings open and every weapon imaginable is suddenly at his fingertips. As simple as a hand carved spear to as advanced as atomic phasers. He steps further inside and Junhui follows him.

His bow is as beautiful as the day it was made, all gleaming wood and intricate carvings. Holding it in his hand makes him feel powerful, unbeatable. He grabs a quiver of arrows. The points are silver, not metal, but he thinks that will hardly matter once he’s in the middle of battle. 

He hesitates in front of the swords. His blade sings, calling out to him like a living thing. It makes him want to shed his skin, take on his true form and rain Holy Justice from the skies. 

“You should take it,” Junhui says behind him. “It might come in handy. Humans are still using them, too. You won’t look strange for carrying one.”

He thinks it over for a few moments. He must keep this man alive. If arrows fail him, what will he do?

“You’re right,” Joshua says. He walks closer and takes his sword from the rack. For a Heavenly Blade it is quite simple, more a scimitar than a broad sword, the steel so sharp the lightest touch to the blade will leave a cut. The hilt is inscribed in gold leaf. _God’s in his heaven_. His fingers brush over the words absently. 

He straps the sword to his back and turns to leave the vault. Junhui calls to him when he’s on the other side of the door.

“If you could go back,” he starts, his hand in the air in front of him, reaching out, “If you could go back to the last time you were down there, would you change what happened?”

Joshua thinks about how long Minghao has been on assignment. Decades, it seems. Junhui must miss him terribly. There must be a reason he’s asking. Perhaps Minghao wants to bend the rules. 

( _He thinks about what Mingyu looked like at the end. The way his eyes had shone so bright, the way his shoulders had relaxed into the sand, almost relieved when Joshua unfurled his wings._

_“Are you to take me with you?” he asked. There was no fear. Joshua was surely not a thing Mingyu believed in, but even so he was not afraid._

_When Mingyu’s body went still and his soul came free, Joshua took him by the hand. For a split second, he considered what would happen if he took Mingyu with him. He wasn’t privy to all of God’s plan, but he had seen enough to know that Mingyu did not deserve what was in store for him._

_He could have pleaded for him, maybe, begged on his knees for God to reconsider. But he didn’t._

_“Not quite,” he said. “He has much more in store for you. There is a door at the end of this beach. You must walk through it. There you will meet your destiny.”_ )

Joshua looks at Junhui and shakes his head. 

“We cannot change His plans, no matter how we feel. Those who try end up Falling.” Before he leaves he turns to face Junhui. “You could ask to go check on him if you’re worried. I’m sure you’re due to cash in your vacation time.”

Junhui bites his lip to hide the curve of a smile tugging at the corners. 

“Perceptive as always. I guess this is why you’re out on the battlefield and I’m in here.”

Joshua doesn’t know how to tell him no, it’s not perception. _I know that look, the crease in your brows. We wear love like armor, and it makes us see things differently_.

Instead he shakes his head and smiles.

“I’ll do my best not to ruin the armor you worked so hard on. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”

Junhui bids him goodbye, shutting the vault just as Joshua heads down to the basement. Falling and Descending. Sometimes Joshua wonders what the real difference is. Maybe Falling hurts more.

♱♱♱

He hits the ground and the impact is like a cannon, booming in the trees around him. There is no pain, but this is the last time he will immediately heal injuries until he is done. Any Heavenly powers he retains in this form are to be used on the man he is saving. He stands and finds himself on the outskirts of battle. Men with bows, men with hand cannons, men wheeling machines made to shoot fifty arrows at once. They head east, into the light of the moon, and Joshua follows. 

The man he is looking for is pinned behind a hut, the enemy closing in as more blue-clad soldiers fall to their muskets. It’s as he feared. The army is outgunned, literally. Joseon will not gain this technology until after this war is over. 

They will lose, Joshua knows this, but the man on the other side of the hut must live. 

From behind the hut, arrows rain down on the enemy. One after the other, rapid succession. Joshua is impressed with how he manages to avoid his own men with such a clear disadvantage in sight. The soldiers he came with descend on the enemy with loud cries, swords clanging as they charge. 

Joshua uses the commotion to sneak closer to the hut. He’s silent in his approach, sneaking into the forest that pins the man from the other side. He’s well and truly trapped. Joshua is going to have a tough time getting him out of here. As he approaches his foot rustles too close to a shrub. The man whirls around, dagger in hand, eyes wide but hard, determined. 

Joshua holds up his empty hands.

“I’m not the enemy,” he says. “I’m here to help you.”

“Funny,” says a voice from above them. “That’s exactly what I told Seungcheol when I found him, too.”

Joshua looks up and is met with glimmering brown eyes and long blonde hair and a smirk that just won’t quit. He wants to scream. Instead he sighs.

“What are you doing here, Jeonghan?”

Seungcheol blinks, glancing between the two of them. It’s not unusual for two soldiers to know each other, so Joshua isn’t worried about blowing their cover like that. No, it’s more that there are things between them that they stopped trying to hide centuries ago.

Like the way Jeonghan winks at him, for one.

“You two are here to help me?” Seungcheol asks. His face is streaked with blood and dirt, the bandana on his forehead soaked with sweat. There is a hollowness to his cheeks, the skin beneath his eyes. 

Joshua nods. “I’m...Jisoo. I’m going to help you stay alive.”

Seungcheol is leading a squad of men that is doomed to die, but he doesn’t know that. Joshua doesn’t know Seungcheol’s rank, his age, if any family is waiting for his return. God wants him to live, and so Joshua must make it so.

He walks closer and stands next to Seungcheol. He scans the battle from the dirty windows of the hut. Men are hit with arrows, with bullets. They fall and they keep falling. 

“Reinforcements have arrived, but you’re surrounded. I’m sure you know that the odds aren’t good,” Joshua says. “It will be hard to draw them away, especially if orders are to eliminate you.”

“It seems you have knowledge of war,” Seungcheol says, staring at him. “Perhaps with both of your help, we will all live through this night.”

An arrow flies high in the air, a beautiful arc, Joshua can appreciate that much at least. It hits Jeonghan in the chest, and for a moment Joshua’s entire world stops, fear choking the breath out of him. And then the arrow passes right through him, continues on until it hits the ground in front of Joshua’s feet.

So he’s not on official assignment. Joshua figured as much.

Jeonghan grins, his hands on his hips. The moonlight shines overhead, an ethereal backlit glow to his features. Joshua can practically see his wings, huge and golden, the tips of them just touching the roof. He wonders if Jeonghan is only visible to them, what Seungcheol sees when he looks at him. Surely Jeonghan is using some kind of illusion, right?

“Well, maybe _help_ isn’t the right word,” he says. Another arrow flies over the roof and he steps out of its path. This one nearly hits Joshua in the shoulder, but he dodges just fast enough to earn a scratch across his arm instead. “It’s been so long since you’ve fought anyone. I simply had to come down and watch.”

Great. So now Joshua gets to deal with saving Seungcheol’s life and dealing with whatever...fun Jeonghan decides to have with him. He was never expecting help on this mission, anyway. He pulls out his bow and notches three arrows at once, sighting through the window first then staring up at the sky, aiming with the stars. The moon shines bright, his breath fogs the air, and Joshua lets go, arrows arcing through the air silently. He doesn’t have to watch them to know they will hit their mark.

He hears the men crumple to the ground in unison. He can feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him, can practically taste the amazement. 

“Where did you learn to shoot like _that_?” he whispers, very much the shock and awe that Joshua expected. 

He glances at Seungcheol and then back through the window, shrugging.

“I’ve fought many battles. You could say I have a lot of practice.”

Jeonghan whistles, the tone almost like a catcall. 

“Perfect shot, as expected,” he says, sitting cross-legged on the roof. “You’ve got return fire coming. I’d dodge if I were you.”

A huge line of arrows arcs over the roof, and there is no time to do anything except pull Seungcheol in front of him and press as tight as he can to the wall of the hut. Seungcheol makes a sound in protest, but when the arrows start hitting the ground right behind them he pulls Joshua closer like he can’t help it, body tense. Death inches closer, but Joshua has his orders. 

Jeonghan’s hair hangs down as he peeks over the roof, his eyes so delighted Joshua almost groans out loud.

“I’m not sure physical contact is going to keep you alive.”

Joshua glares up at him, taking half a step back from Seungcheol.

“Why don’t you help me, then?”

Jeonghan shakes his head and his hair dances in the moonlight, spun silk. Joshua kind of wants to use it to pull him off the roof.

“But you’re doing such a marvelous job by yourself.”

Seungcheol looks between the two of them, opens his mouth like he’s about to say something before pulling Joshua in by his shoulders just as another wave of arrows pepper the ground. Seungcheol’s heart is hammering so hard Joshua can feel it through his armor. His eyes are wide, fear starting to replace the confidence he had earlier. Joshua takes several steps back, notches his bow and lets another set of arrows fly.

“Are you going to watch too?” Joshua asks, teasing. “Or are you going to defend yourself?”

Seungcheol snaps out of it, shaking his head. He pushes his headband up higher and stands next to him, notching arrows and releasing them as fast as he can. It’s an all out fight then, the two of them dodging while offering return fire. 

Jeonghan opens his mouth to make another remark, but his eyes go wide and he yells, “In front!”

Joshua has just enough time to push Seungcheol out of the way. The arrow meant for him sinks into his shoulder. The pain is immediate, but he holds back his scream. Seungcheol stares at him from the ground. 

“What are you... _Why_?”

Joshua smiles, grunting as he pulls the arrow free. 

“You have to stay alive.” 

It’s the only answer he can give. 

♱♱♱

The fighting blurs, hours stretching so long they feel like days. Joshua is exhausted, shoulder bleeding sluggishly as he notches arrow after arrow. The back door of the hut swings open and men pour through, swords raised and arrows pointed. Joshua lets his fly before the men even open their mouths. The first row fall to the ground. There is a moment where he can see them hesitate, where he thinks he can still pull this off. 

In the end, a musket ball finds its way into his body, barely missing his liver, and Seungcheol is taken back out of the hut. He doesn’t struggle. When they lock eyes, he looks like he’s put it all in God’s hands.

Joshua falls to his knees. Blood pours from his stomach. On the roof, Jeonghan watches him silently. 

Through the window he can see Seungcheol shoved roughly to the ground, sword resting against his neck. They are going to kill him.

One moment, Joshua is breathing through the pain. The next, his wings unfurl, and he is on the roof next to Jeonghan.

“Beautiful,” Jeonghan says, a wicked grin as he watches Joshua shake them. It always feels like pins and needles at first, like they’ve been asleep and he has to wake them up. His wings are silvery-white, almost prismatic in the light of the moon. They make him feel powerful even with blood drying on his stomach.

Below, he hears the men gasp and swords hit the ground. He flies high above the battle. Seungcheol’s eyes meet his, somewhere between terrified and entranced.

He doesn’t give them a chance. He takes a breath and unsheathes his swords, pulls energy from the moon and lightning from his fingertips. Humans are so, so fragile. They cannot stare at the divine for long.

He aims the tip of his sword at the men holding Seungcheol, diving down and hitting the ground right in front of them. He lets go of all the power inside of him, taking Seungcheol’s hand in his. There is a flash of white light, and then there is silence. 

When Joshua stands, pulling Seungcheol up with him, they are in the center of a crater. Bodies litter the ground, but Seungcheol is alive.

“You, you’re,” Seungcheol stutters. His headband has fallen over one of his eyes. Joshua reaches out and straightens it gently. 

“You could say I’m your guardian angel,” he answers, smiling softly.

“I, thank you.” Seungcheol is staring at him reverently. Joshua hates that he loves it. “I will be more careful in the future. For you to come to me, I must have been very close to death.”

They walk out of the crater together. Jeonghan is grinning on the roof, pleased, like he’s done a good job himself. 

“I don’t know if or when I’ll be able to come back,” Joshua says. “So be careful. We will meet again when it is your time. I just hope there are many decades before then.”

Seungcheol nods. “Me, too.”

A trumpet in the sky. Joshua sighs. 

“Get somewhere safe,” he says. He pulls Seungcheol into a hug. “I have to go.”

Before Seungcheol can say anything else, Joshua is hit with a beam of light, warm and weighted. When he looks to the roof Jeonghan has already gone. He can feel Seungcheol’s hands on his shoulders the entire way back to Heaven.

He wonders if Seungcheol will be allowed to remember him, or if the light washed away the traces of this battle. Seungcheol should be allowed to remember. Joshua wants him to, very much.

♱♱♱

In the dim quiet of their apartment, Joshua finally takes a breath. He never expected to complete the mission so quickly. He’d mentally prepared for weeks, and now it feels anticlimactic.

“It’s because I helped,” Jeonghan says like he can read Joshua’s mind. 

“You hardly helped,” Joshua mutters. He changed back into his suit as soon as the mission was done, and now he wishes he’d just slipped into one of those traditional white robes. He’d let his wings out, too, if he could just never have to button or unbutton a shirt again. “You let me get shot. _Twice_. Do you even remember how much that hurts?”

Jeonghan must sense something, because he walks closer, leaning down enough so that his nose touches the back of his neck, arms coming around Joshua’s waist. 

“You’ve always fought harder when the stakes are higher,” he murmurs against his skin. “It was the same in the last Heavenly War. It was the same with Mingyu.” And then softer. “With me.”

Not every angel was born from God directly. Joshua has always been here, watching over Earth and all the creatures created in His image. Jeonghan was human once, and maybe that is why he craves mischief, craves excitement. Even after centuries, there is no end to his want.

He was never Joshua’s assignment, but Joshua was there when he died, a battle in some field he has long forgotten the name of, run through with a sword. When his soul pulled free from his body he stared at Joshua and it was like they had always known each other, like he had already lived a thousand lifetimes with him. 

This is when he went in front of the Throne and gave up his freedom, fought God with the only weapon he had left. _Let him become an Angel and I will do anything you ask without question_. In his true form he fell on his knees and begged, and God in His infinite wisdom, bathed in golden light so bright His form has never been seen, hummed a yes that was so nonchalant it was like a slap to one of his faces. 

But when you already know all that has been and all that will be, maybe nothing can surprise you.

And so Jeonghan gained a beautiful set of golden wings, soft like silk, thick and warm and alive, and Joshua spent less time at the front of the Heavenly army and more time on human battlefields, going wherever he was bidden as promised. 

Jeonghan’s hands make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and Joshua is shaken from his thoughts. 

“So you were trying to help me fight harder?” Joshua asks. He can’t help the amused lilt the question takes. He loves Jeonghan. He can’t stay mad at him, even after getting pierced with arrows and shot with muskets. 

Once his shirt is open, Jeonghan’s hands slide over his bare skin, up the curve of his chest, back down to unbuckle his belt. Desire hits him like a wave and he shivers in Jeonghan’s arms. He can feel Jeonghan, pressed hard and insistent against him. He slides Joshua’s belt free and it falls softly to the rug. Joshua turns around in his arms, and like this Jeonghan’s eyes burn in to his.

In his true form, one of Jeonghan’s heads is a lion. Another is a snake. They are visible here, too, the hunger, the teasing touch of his hands over Joshua’s hardness.

Joshua kisses him, his hand sliding through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Jeonghan hums, pulling him closer, tighter. Jeonghan’s shirt rubs against the sliver of exposed skin where his buttons are undone. He shivers. Jeonghan deepens the kiss first, tongue teasing across his bottom lip before slipping inside, curling around his and it is just as thrilling as the first time. 

Jeonghan walks them toward the bedroom, breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. He settles on the bed and Joshua takes a moment to watch him. Jeonghan is beautiful, surely the embodiment of angels the great artists have sculpted and painted over the years. Flowing hair, smooth skin, no sign of the sword that ran him through. Jeonghan’s eyes are half-lidded when he looks up. There are few things he likes more than Joshua watching him.

He lets his own shirt fall to the floor and joins him on the bed, and before he even has time to decide what he wants, Jeonghan turns on his side and pulls Joshua closer. 

“You worked hard today. Let me take care of you.”

Joshua snorts. “I wouldn’t have worked nearly as hard if you just let me do my job.”

Jeonghan’s hands wander to his pants, opening them lightning fast.

“We both know you love it. Think of how boring things would be if I wasn’t here to spice things up.”

He won’t say it, but they both know it’s true. Joshua hardly remembers the time before Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s hand wraps around his cock and Joshua tips his head back, sighing as pleasure washes over him. He rests his hands on Jeonghan’s chest, feels the strong, steady beat of his heart. Jeonghan leans forward and kisses him, and from there it’s a flurry of hands and lips, Joshua struggling to get into Jeonghan’s pants, pushing them down so his cock springs free, pumping him in time with the hand working over his own hardness. 

Jeonghan breaks the kiss and buries his face in Joshua’s shoulder, losing himself to the pleasure of his hand. It’s a familiar but thrilling thing, and Joshua can’t imagine that he will ever grow tired of it. He hums when Jeonghan moves faster, answering him in kind. He can feel it already, the coiling heat low in his gut, stomach tensing as he thrusts into Jeonghan’s hand. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Jeonghan says, kissing a line up his neck and connecting their lips again. “I love you, Joshua. Come for me.”

It’s a combination of the command and the _I love you_ , this perfect storm of things that are so Jeonghan coming together and crashing into him. It doesn’t take much longer, two more pumps of his hand and he’s coming across Jeonghan’s belly, gasping at the force of it. Jeonghan thrusts harder into Joshua’s hand, chasing his own release, and he fights the aftershocks to get Jeonghan there. He swipes his hand across Jeonghan’s abdomen, uses some of his come to make the slide more slick. 

Jeonghan keens, eyes fluttering, lip between his teeth as Joshua works him faster. He can tell he’s close, right on the edge. He kisses Jeonghan, slides his tongue into his mouth and moans, and that does it. Jeonghan comes, moaning into Joshua’s mouth, pouring hot over his hand and across his skin. 

He slows his hand, rubs his thumb across the slit just to feel Jeonghan jerk against him, sensitive. Instead of rolling over on his back, Jeonghan rolls on top of him, smearing the mess of come between them. Joshua sighs. So much for not showering before bed.

“You didn’t let me take care of you at all,” Jeonghan says. His blonde hair obscures the side of this face, and Joshua reaches up to tuck it back behind his ear. 

He could say that watching Jeonghan in the throes of pleasure is better than any small thing Jeonghan could do for him, but he doesn’t.

“It was more fun this way.” He pulls Jeonghan down into a kiss. “Don’t you think, my love?”

Jeonghan’s cheeks are a little flushed. He would chalk it up to the sex if Joshua asked him, but he knows it’s the endearment. They are hopeless when it comes to each other. Joshua traces letters on Jeonghan’s back absently. It’s nice to just be close to him, but Heaven does not stop, not even for them.

“Shower,” Joshua sighs. “We’re a mess.”

Jeonghan’s smile is pleased. “We are. Can’t we just wait until morning?” He glances at their alarm clock and scrubs his eyes. “We’re barely going to sleep as it is.”

Joshua extracts himself from under Jeonghan so fast it’s like he was never on top of him at all. One moment he’s laying on the bed and the next he’s walking toward the shower, stretching his arms over his head. When he looks back, Jeonghan sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“You can sleep like that if you want, or you can come with me. Whatever you want.”

“Oh? Whatever I want?” Jeonghan says, standing and stretching too, his body a beautiful line, nearly sculpted. 

Joshua considers letting Jeonghan fuck him in the shower. He’ll be running on no sleep at work, but it’ll be worth it. Jeonghan considers it, too. Joshua watches his face, the quirk of his eyebrow, the desire in his eyes. His body starts to heat up all over again.

“Anything for you, my love,” Joshua says, dropping his voice lower, and before he’s made it two steps Jeonghan picks him up and carries him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
